What I Have to Deal With Everyday
by DragonSecretKeeper
Summary: Katie Gardener was fine and easily irritated by Travis Stoll but one time Stoll hurts Katie's shoulder. He did get karma, but was it good, or bad?


**Katie's POV**

I was in the library in New York with my friends Lou Ellen and Nyssa. You might be wondering what a half-blood like us would do in a library. You see, we are looking for Ancient Greek books. Unfortunately, the next table consists of The Stolls and Will Solace.

I saw Travis Stoll stand up and wall to a shelf. I felt a light tap on my left soulder. I knew it was that jerk. He is just so annoying. Then he returned and tapped me once more. Lou nudged me and wiggled her eyebrows. I had to laugh at it. It was hilarous. He sat on his seat and then I heard Will say something about the book he took and Travis groaned as he stood up.

He tapped me again this time but it was harder. I gave him a glare and he just mouthed 'what?'. He took a book from the shelf and wave at Will, and Will nodded yes. When he walked back he didn't tap me. It was much worse, in fact I yelped in pain. Why? The pushed my injured shoulder that wouldn't heal. I was sushed the librarian and the idiots from across the table gave me a smirk.

I told Lou and Nyssa that we should leave. When we were a outside, I was not surprised to see Annabeth and Percy. We approached them I kept hold of my shoulder. Annabeth gave me a 'why' look I told her. "Travis Stoll." She nodded her head.

"Don't you think he has a huge, I mean huge, crush on you?"I was surprised to hear Percy talk about his stuff.

"Travis. Crush. On. Me? Yes that will happen when you and Annabeth break up."

"I don't know about that. Oh! Here he comes."Annabeth teased. I turned around to see no other that Travis Stoll.

"You shoved my shoulder. You know this one was injured during the war!" I screamed at him earning a few look from a few people. He just smirked at me. Freaking smirked at me.

"Katie dear, you gotta be brave since you're a demigod."

"Shut it Stoll. It won't heal remember? It was badly damaged. Will and the rest of the Apollo cabin did all the could. Couldn't you remember that it was nearly chopped off?" Will gave me a grateful smile. I didn't know who was around me at that time. I was unconsious.

Then Percy and Annabeth stood up and said, "Sorry guys we have to go. I promised mom that'd we'd help her fix things up for dinner." Percy said,

"Bye guys" I said. When they left I started a conversation with Lou and Nyssa about the fireworks.

"The fireworks this is gonna be epic!" Nyssa exclaimed."Eventhough Beckendorf is in the Elysium. The fireworks it 10 times more awesome."She added.

"You're not gonna spill are you?" Lou asked.

"No I won't. We swore on River Styx."

"Oh crap we don't have dates to the fireworks." I inquired.

"What if we go together?" Nyssa said.

"No way!"Lou and I said in unison. Nyssa rolled her eyes. See Nyssa is tomboyish so she doesn't like this romantic stuff.

I turned around to see the Stolls and Will still following us.

"What do you want idiots?" I said harshly.

"Katie honey, don't say anything like that." Travis Stoll said.

"Don't you dare call me those words. I may have an injured arm but I can sure put you in the infirmary." Travis geve me his signature smirk.

"Don't pretend that you don't like me. I know you want to go to the fireworks with me."

"That will happen when Annabeth and Percy break up." Travis just laughed at me so I took the time and told the girls we should go. We ran but unfortunately. They caught up with us. Lou was brought to an edge and transported us. She brought us to a room where you could see the thoughts of whom you think about. I should describe it; there was a huge white cloud and the room was violet. I thought about how annoying Stoll was and there he appeared on the screen.

His thoughts were. _What is up with me? I don't like Katie Gardner. She's just fun to tease._

_No you like like her_, said another voice that sounded strangely like Travis.

_Shut it._ OMG he's arguing with himself

_Just ask her to the fireworks and then I'll stop bugging you.._

Then it was a blur. I could tell Lou and Nyssa had it too cuz' they looked socked. I had a feeling I knew who it was. Connor Stoll and Will Solace.

I told them, "We should get outa' here." I said then Lou transported us to camp. I was surprised to see The 3 idiots are back.

**~Time Laspe~**

Three days to have passed and in 4 days the fireworks are coming. I went to breakfast when Lou and Nyssa came up to me.

"Will asked me to the fireworks and I said yes." Nyssa said in a cool voice. Me and Lou gasped, she wasn't even excited about it. Connor came up to us and said,

"Lou I was wondering if you-" he didn't finish his sentence since Lou cut him

"were to go the fireworks with you?" He nodded his head.

"Idiot, it took you this long to ask me out? Of course I would. You're lucky your head isn't violet." He smiled.

"Crush. Like. Love?" I asked. She blushed slightly and said, "Like is enough." We went to our separate tables.

Miranda tapped my good shoulder and said, "Travis Stoll is staring at you." I turned around and sure enought Travis Stoll was looking at me with a blank expression. I think he's having an arguemnt in his head again. Anyways, I finished up and was heading to the strawberry fields when Mitchell stood up and said,

"Excuse me the Aphrodite and Hephaestus cabin has prepared a Pavilion in the northern woods. Inside the forest where you could get a clear view of the fireworks and there would be a dance there. Those who would like to come please do. It would be sad to see it go to waste."He finished and I went to the strawberry fields. I did what I had to do for 2 hours and went to check out this so called pavilion in the northern woods."

I was surprised to see Travis Stool thinking to himslef.

"Watch'a doin' Stoll."

"I want to ask this girl to the fireworks but she hates me."

"Just ask her but do it with creativity." I replied. He nodded his head and I saw that the Pavilion was awesome and magical at the _least_.

"I better get going Stoll I have to pick an outfit." He waved bye and I ran to my cabin and look through my closet. I saw the emerald green cocktail dress I used once. My father insisted that I should bring it to camp just in case. Now I'm glad that he forced me to bring it. I set it aside and looked for my pink lip gloss. Found it inside the purse that went with my dress.

**~A day after in the strawberry fields~**

"Katie can you hold on to this." He gave me a gardenia there was a writting on the stem it was visible cuz' the ink was white, it said: "_Go to the fireworks with me please."_ Then I took out my white colored pen and grew a carnation with a solid color and wrote: _"A carntion with a solid color means yes."_

I looked for him. I found him near the pavilion and gave him the flower running away with a smile.

**~Time Laspe~**

I have 2 hours to prepare for the fireworks. I chose this time to change. Travis said that he would pick me up in 30 mins. I changed to my emerald green dress and wore my two-inch high heels (it of course has straps)and put my eyeshadow and lipgloss. The eyeshadow was really light. I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. It was Lou with a tatered dress along with Connor. They were both panting.

"You've got to help us." Lou said,

"There was a Automaton. It attacked us, it's in ropes but it wouldn't hold that long."Connor said

"Where's Travis?"I inquired

"He's still in the forest. He got injured. Really bad on the shoulder." Lou said. Then we took off. They were leading me to the northern woods, near the pavilion. We had to run very and I mean very fast. When we reached the place there it was struggling. It was a huge bronze tiger with red glowing eyes.. The in the corner I saw Travis and was bleeding badly. He had a gash on his right chest and a deep wound on his right shoulder. I summoned vines to appear and made it go through the automaton and cut some wires then the it's red eyes lost it's glow.

I ran to Travis and touched his arm. He screamed in pain.

"I might not see you again. But I want you to know that I- love you." Then he kissed me. I feared that what he said, was true. I know he can live. He can make it through. I pulled away. And muttered heal 16 times in ancient greek. Then a yellow vine wrapped around his shoulder. We brought him to the infirmary. Lou and Connor left when the fireworks started.

Travis woke up in the middle of the fireworks.

"Sorry we couldn't dance in the pavilion tonight." He said,

"It's okay. At least found out that someone loves me romanticaly." I replied. He smiled at me.

"I knew you meant what you said. Thanks."

"I'm just happy I'm alive. Can you take me outside. I want to see the end of the fireworks."He begged me.

"Fine. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" It was hard bringing him outside. I saw something written on the sky. It said; **"Love is what you should treasure the most."** I looked around the beach and saw Nyssa kissing Will. I told Travis that we should sneak up behind them.

"I thought love was too gooey for you?"I asked as we snuck up behind them.

"Well change can occur. Especially when Aphrodite is involved." She laughed at the end of her sentence.

"Will, maybe this is the best time to give it to her?" Travis said. Will had a look that said, oh right. Then he gave Nyssa an infinity sign ring. Travis wisphered to me. "Enternal love."

"Awww! From your dad to your mom." I commented. He nodded his head.

"Well, well, well, I thought you were supposed to stay in the infirmary?"We turned around and saw no other than Lou and Connor.

"I begged her. I wanted to see this year's quote. It usually helps. Like last year; **No star is unreachable as long as you learn how to jump very high**." Travis said.

"Good thing. It helped with Katie, a bit." Will added. "I mean it took you this long to tell her. I mean you, spying, starring at her was getting tiring."

"Isn't it ironic that both of you have damaged right shoulders?" Lou commented. We laughed out loud. That was really funny. We gave each other a smile.

We kissed for the last time we watched as the fireworks ended. When you come and think of it, I kinda do love Stoll back, but I don't think I want him to know yet. I think I'll tell him once I give a token of love ring. But for now won't tell him. He's just gonna have to figure it out for himself.

**The End,**_ FOR NOW_


End file.
